Even Geeks Fall In Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Shelby was just a outcast that wore glasses and braces and was picked on for being different. She thought no one would want her, but someone does.


**Holy guacamole! This is the 300th story I have posted here since I started on Fanfiction over a year ago! Can you believe it? Although I can't take credit for all 300 as some stories belong to guestsurprise and I only posted those stories for them. So it is thanks to guestsurprise that the number of stories posted on my page is 300 and it's also thanks to all of you readers and those that have requested stories. Thank you all and enjoy this story! And don't worry, there's plenty more coming!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Shelby, Eric, and Rachel. Martha belongs to newbienovelistRD and Ben 10 and it's aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

><p><strong>Even Geeks Fall In Love<strong>

Shelby sighed as she watched her big sister Martha going out again with her fiancée Eric, watching how much in love they were. She sighed again as she turned back to her book she was reading, hoping that someday, she might find love like Martha did.

But Shelby was a bit shy and didn't really like being around others much. She liked to find a quiet spot and just think or read. Because of this, others picked on her and the boys told her she was ugly because of her braces and her glasses that she wore. Well, she couldn't help the braces part or the glasses because she needed them. The dentist had told her that the braces may be removed in a few years, but that had been two years ago and she was almost a senior and still had braces.

As a result, she only smiled for school pictures for her parents and in family photos, since her parents said she looked beautiful all the same. But no one else thought so.

The next day, Shelby was just putting her books away and grabbing her homework when something lightly slammed on the closed locker next to hers, making her jump and look to see who it was and saw it was one of the football boys. "Hey, geek," he sneered. "Doing homework, again?"

Shelby sighed. "Yes," she said and was about to step back when he suddenly cornered her against the lockers, blocking off her escape.

"Why don't you come with me?" he suggested, his voice making her wary. "There's better things to do than homework."

That was when the boy made the mistake of coming too close to her face and Shelby reacted instinctively and kicked him hard in the groin, bringing her heavy backpack around and hitting him hard with it and then took off running.

"Get her!" said the boy to his friends and they took off after her, but Shelby was quick because she dropped her backpack and took off for the woods and the boys followed, not even knowing someone was watching them and had grabbed the girl's backpack.

Shelby ran and tried to slow the football players down, but they didn't have a problem with the obstacles and she was getting tired. She paused for a moment and suddenly felt something clap over her mouth and something strong pull her back quickly, giving her no time to struggle as something pinched her neck, making her gasp before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>She was having a bad dream and she whimpered a little until her eyes shot open and she lifted her head, gazing at her surroundings and breathing a bit hard. She then rested her head down again on the pillow.<p>

But suddenly, she felt the pillow move down and then up and heard a gentle thump. Lifting her head again, she looked down and her mouth opened in horror as she saw she had been lying on a mummy! She gulped and tried to calm down, seeing that he was sleeping and snoring lightly. Seeing that there was a blanket covering her, Shelby tried to slowly move so that she wouldn't awaken this monster.

Snare-Oh felt the girl move and opened his eyes very slightly, still looking like he was asleep as she moved as carefully as she could. Amused, he watched her and listened as she managed to get out from under the blanket and carefully draped it back over him before moving away.

Shelby moved slowly now that she was free and moved carefully to the door she saw and was about to head over to it when she felt something grab her ankle and she was hanging upside down. She suppressed a yelp, but then saw the mummy open his eyes and look at her, getting up and moving towards her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked her as she was lowered to the floor.

Shelby couldn't help it. She screamed so loud the mummy winced a bit and reached for her to stop her screaming, which only made her run as she kept screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Snare-Oh saw the girl looking for a way out and saw that she even tried the door, but it was locked and she couldn't open it. He walked towards her as she began to panic and ran away from him, but he followed her, waiting for her to wear herself out to where he could catch her easily.

It took a bit though, to his surprise, but finally the girl collapsed, breathing hard, her body shaking so hard he heard her teeth chattering. She watched as he came closer and she curled up like an armadillo, her arms shielding her head as she began to cry, silently begging the monster to go away and leave her alone.

Snare-Oh kneeled down next to the shaking girl, placing one hand on her back, feeling her jump before she glanced at him and looked away again, curling up fearfully. He sighed and stood up, deciding to walk away and let her be for a bit.

Shelby stayed curled up before her back began to ache a little and she slowly uncurled, looking around and seeing she was alone. She got up carefully and looked around, deciding to see where she was.

It seemed to be a very large house that was decorated tastefully and she walked up the stairs, feeling a bit tired and hoping there was a bed she could crash on. Hopefully, the owner wouldn't mind.

She reached one room and glanced inside, seeing it decorated Egyptian-style. It actually looked a bit spooky, but still pretty neat. She turned around and bumped into someone. Jumping back, she was about to apologize when she came face to face with the same mummy that had chased her earlier.

She took a step back just as the mummy grabbed her, gagging her with a bandana and then blindfolding her with another bandana after removing her glasses as his tendrils wrapped around her tightly, preventing her from escaping.

Snare-Oh gently took the girl and placed her on his bed, hearing her whimper in fear as he placed her glasses on a table by the bed and then watched her try to get free, but his tendrils were unbreakable. She finally stopped and he saw her start to cry again. With a sigh, he unwrapped his tendrils from her and pinned her with his own body, making her whimpering increase as he leaned close to her ear.

"Shh. Calm down, easy now," he whispered to her, hoping his voice would soothe her.

Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect and she began trembling, making him sigh and try again.

"Shelby," he said, making her freeze in shock that he knew her name. "Please, calm down."

Shelby stayed still, but was still shaking, making the alien sigh as he pinched her neck again, making her fall asleep. He didn't like to do this, but she wouldn't calm down otherwise and he didn't want her screaming again, even though Ghostfreak had taken care of the football players that had been chasing her. He now waited patiently for her to wake up again.

* * *

><p>She felt really cold when she woke up and began shivering from it, feeling cold air blow through a nearby window and onto her back, making her shiver some more.<p>

Shelby then heard footsteps and then the cold air wasn't blowing on her and the footsteps came up to her and she turned her head to them, even though she was still blindfolded, although she realized her captor had removed the gag.

Something warm came around her and she realized it was a blanket as someone sat beside her. "Don't panic, Shelby," said the mummy's voice and she froze in fear, but the blanket was being tucked around her in a gentle way that felt safe and she slowly unfroze, but was still a little scared. "I'm going to remove your blindfold, if you promise to not run off," said her captor, making her shiver a bit, but she slowly nodded and as promised, the blindfold was removed and she squinted, unable to see without her glasses.

But then, she felt a wet cloth on her face and she jumped a little, but it felt really good, especially when the cool water the cloth had been soaked in washed the tear stains away, making her face feel less sticky and feeling like someone had put glue on it. "Good girl," said the mummy, stroking her forehead gently before a dry cloth gently rubbed over her face and she squinted to see him more clearly, but then felt him put her glasses gently back on her face, which helped her to see him a bit more clearly.

Her mouth opened a little as she gazed at him, wondering if he was going to hurt her. He seemed to be prolonging it. She finally swallowed and tried to speak.

"Are…are you…going to hurt…me?" she asked, her throat a bit sore from screaming earlier.

The mummy shook his head and reached for a bottle of some liquid that had a spray cap on it. "Don't you think I would have done that long before now if I had wanted to?" he asked her as he gently squeezed her cheeks with one hand. "Open your mouth and push your tongue down to your lower jaw."

"Why? What is that?" she asked, wincing as her throat began to hurt more.

He brushed her cheek with the backs of his fingers soothingly. "It's medicine for your throat," he said. "It will help it stop hurting."

While she still felt a bit wary, Shelby did want her throat to quit hurting and so did as she was told, letting him spray the medicine down her throat and to her surprise it didn't hurt and she swallowed, surprised that the medicine tasted like cherry. Snare-Oh chuckled at her surprised face. "How does your throat feel now?" he asked with a smile.

"Better," she admitted, feeling him gently slip his arms around her with the blanket wrapped around her still and he placed her in his lap, gently rubbing her back. She sat there and let him before she lifted her head and looked up at him. "How do you know my name?"

"From your I.D.," he said to her. "I'm sorry I had to knock you out, but I didn't want you alerting those boys where we were. Also, you wouldn't calm down."

Shelby looked up at him. "You protected me from those boys?" she asked.

"Both myself and Ghostfreak did," Snare-Oh answered. "By the way, my name is Snare-Oh."

He was surprised when she snuggled into him. "Sorry I panicked," she said. "But you did scare me when I first saw you."

The mummy alien leaned back on his bed so that she was resting on his chest and he gently rubbed her back, working to get the tense muscles to loosen, which was successful as Shelby calmed down and arched her back a little.

"You like that?" he asked, chuckling.

She nodded. "Can you do that for like an hour?" she asked.

She had been only half-serious, but Snare-Oh still gently moved her to lay on the bed and massaged her back and shoulders expertly, feeling her calm down a bit more as her breathing became more normal. She then felt sleepy and turned on her side, making Snare-Oh chuckle as he tucked the blanket around her again. "Rest, Shelby," he said gently. "You need it."

She heard him walk away, but was asleep by the time he closed the door.

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning and saw she was alone. Getting up, she moved to the door and opened it, gazing out curiously.<p>

"Hello," said a voice and she jumped and saw a ghost materialize in front of her. She gazed at him a moment.

"Are you…Ghostfreak?" she asked, remembering how Snare-Oh had mentioned him.

"Good guess," said Ghostfreak, chuckling.

Shelby moved closer to him, her hand moving outward to his arm and to her surprise, her hand didn't go through him. He gently took her hand in his own.

"I am a ghost, but also an alien," he explained gently. "That is why you can feel my arm."

Her jaw dropped and a moment later, she felt familiar cloth fingers gently close her mouth and a familiar chuckle behind her, making her turn her head to see Snare-Oh and another girl behind her. The girl smiled.

"Hello, Shelby," she said. "Welcome."

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

The other girl smiled again. "Snare-Oh told me about you," she said. "I also recognize you from being in a few college classes with me."

Shelby looked at her and her eyes widened. "You're Rachel Jocklin, niece of the famous Jocklin brothers?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "I am," she said. "Don't be frightened about the aliens. They won't hurt you."

The younger adult looked at Snare-Oh. "They saved me from those creeps," she said. "Even though Snare-Oh had to knock me out."

"I'm sorry again for that," said the mummy alien.

He felt Shelby hug him and he returned her hug, knowing she forgave him.

Later on, she was doing her homework in the living room when she felt something surround her legs and looked to see it was some black colored blob with green lines. She was curious and jumped when it moved and formed a humanoid shape in front of her. "Hi, there," he said in a computerized voice. "Shelby, right?"

"Yes," she said a bit hesitantly. "Can I help you?"

He shook his head. "Just wanted to meet you," he said and noticed she looked away, her face a bit red. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. Smile."

She shook her head. "I…don't like to smile," she said, hoping to deter him, but he simply came closer and towered over her a bit, making her feel really nervous.

"Why don't you like to smile?" he asked. "I bet you have a very pretty smile."

Shelby shook her head again. "I don't," she said.

She suddenly found herself pinned to the couch by him and his hands were on her sides, gently poking her. She managed to keep her mouth closed as she giggled. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Upgrade," he said. "And I'm going to make you smile."

His hands began prodding gently into her sides and she giggled a bit more, but kept her mouth closed. Upgrade, not giving up, tickled her stomach, her ribs, and her underarms, but only got more giggles as a response. He then tried her knees and her giggles became a little laughter, but she still kept her mouth closed. "Come on, Shelby," he said. "You have to smile sometime."

She shook her head and he chuckled. "Alright then," he said and began tickling her claves.

Shelby's mouth opened and her laughter burst out of her as her most ticklish spot was tickled by Upgrade's hands. He gently squeezed and wiggled his fingers from the back of her knees to her ankles and her laughter just poured out of her. He finally stopped at seeing her big smile and saw why she hadn't smiled with her mouth open before.

Shelby breathed hard and suddenly realized Upgrade was looking at her braces. Her hands flew her face as it turned bright red and she was ready to cry, but she felt the computer-like alien gently brush her dark brown hair back soothingly and lean close to her ear.

"Shelby, let me see," he said to her, but she shook her head. "Shelby," he said again. "You don't have to be ashamed that you wear braces. Besides, you didn't let me have a good look at them."

"They're ugly, just like me," she said, feeling tears start to build up again, but they didn't fall as Upgrade tickled her calves again, making her laugh before he gently grabbed her face, making her look at him as he gently forced her mouth to stay open and let him clearly see her braces. She felt exposed, but Upgrade then let her face go and gazed at her.

"I think they make you look very beautiful," he said. "They're a snazzy neon orange color, which makes your smile seem to glow, and they even match your glasses."

That was true, since her glasses were colored neon orange on the inside and were black on the outside. Shelby now looked up at Upgrade, wondering why he wasn't saying mean things about her braces or her glasses. He was saying nice things about it, just like her family did.

"Do…do you really think they compliment me?" she asked him.

He smiled at her. "Yes, they do," he said. "Why are you doubting what I say?"

She looked away. "Because no one besides you guy has said anything nice about them. They always called me names and made me feel bad," she said.

Upgrade shook his head and then leaned down. "Would you believe I'm telling the truth if I kissed you?" he asked her.

Shelby jumped. "What?" she asked, dumbfounded, but then felt him gently press his mouth to hers, kissing her lips just enough for her to either turn her head away or accept. She gazed up at him as her eyes got a bit dreamy. "Can you do that again?"

Chuckling, Upgrade kissed her a bit more deeply this time and she accepted it, even letting him French kiss her. It made her feel like she was special and kissed him back before they broke away and he got up off of her, but she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, making him smile as he held her and kissed her deeply again.

* * *

><p>It had now been three months since Shelby had come to the Mansion and she and Upgrade had been dating for a bit and he even took her to Undertown for her birthday. It was amazing for her.<p>

Now, she was helping Rachel wash the dishes after dinner one night and felt two arms wrap around her from behind. "Hello, Shelby," said Upgrade, making her sigh happily and snuggle back into his chest. "Sorry, Rachel, I need to snag Shelby away for a bit."

The owner of the Grant Mansion chuckled. "Go ahead," she said. "The dishes are almost done, anyway."

Rachel watched them both go and chuckled again, shaking her head in amusement as she finished up the dishes, suddenly feeling Rook's arms wrap around her lovingly. She turned her head to smile up at him. "Hey," she said, leaning back against his broad chest.

"Hey," he said back, giving her a kiss on the mouth, that almost made her knees buckle, but he kept her upright.

A sharp scream startled them both and they ran to the stairs that led to the upper floors and saw Shelby in Upgrade's arms, holding on as he gently spun her around. Both were laughing. "Uh, is everything okay?" Rachel asked.

"It's perfect," said Upgrade happily. "The girl of my dreams just said yes."

Shelby showed the other couple the beautiful black pearl ring on her finger, giving them a hint as to why they were both happy. Rachel smiled. "Congratulations to both of you," she said.

"I second that," said Rook.

They watched Upgrade take Shelby for a drive later one and smiled. Rachel chuckled a bit. "Well, I think's Shelby's proof that even geeks can fall in love," she said.

"You are, too," said Rook, wrapping his arms around her. "You're a geek and you fell in love with me."

"True," she said. "I literally fell in love with you."

Getting her hidden joke, Rook laughed and Rachel joined in as they both remembered how they had met when Rachel had slipped on a wet floor and crashed into Rook, making them both fall down and he had followed her after she had run away in embarrassment. It was one of the best times in their lives.

And they could tell from Shelby's excited yells and Upgrade's echoing laughter that this was also one of the best times for the newest couple at the Grant Mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and I have good news too. There will be a sequel to this one. So stay tuned!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
